Once Upon a Time: Chapter 1
by moonlitiniquity
Summary: This is a story of Haruka and Micheru when the moonkingdom still lived. This is an exciting romantic story telling of how Haruka and Micheru first became lovers. Ratings will vary by chapter.


Chapter I  
  
Haruka stared out of her bedroom window into the vast galaxy, which surrounded the Uranus Castle. All had been peaceful for some time now, and the people of the solar system had had time to enjoy themselves in the prosperous alignment they had created. Everything was calm, and there seemed to be not one malevolent figure in the entire universe that could come close to or harming their system.  
  
This troubled Haruka. She had never been one to trust that peace would last long, and it made her uneasy at the ease of the people around her. She wouldn't trouble it, however, no, she would let the worlds continue on in their pleasurable cycle and not bother them with her own problems. It truly did seem that the solar system would remain peaceful for the rest of eternity.  
Such peace and tranquility left time for people to pamper and create social lives, and Haruka seemed to be the only reluctant one to search one out. She rarely attended her parents' parties, and since she was expected to, now that she was of the age of 17, it made them very upset. Her mother was constantly hounding her as to how she should follow the example of her elder brother, whom had gone and wooed the Princess of Neptune and was soon planning on proposing his love and offering his hand in marriage to the young woman. Haruka couldn't care less what her brother did, and found herself happy to stay excluded from the social realms her family so endorsed. As it were, her brother came to her that evening to ask in person to attend the dinner that night.  
"Please sister!" He asked, desperation in his voice at getting the fifteenth 'no' that evening. "I'm begging you, attend this feast! It wouldn't seem right to propose to Micheru if you weren't there!" He said trying his best to make eye contact.  
Haruka, who had been avoiding his eyes and keeping her gaze locked towards the windows, finally turned and looked her brother in the eyes with her own deep blue ones. "Are you so desperate as to beg?" She asked softly, her deep, sweet voice barely carrying above a whisper; a sharp contrast to her brother's own raised voice. He grew quiet for a moment, a sentimental look in his own dark gray eyes and gave a short smile. "Yes, Haruka, I am. I want you to be there."  
  
She smiled back and turned away. A soft silence fell and it seemed to carry on for a while. All that could be heard was the shifting and clanking of Haruka's metal solar system, which doubled as a timepiece. Haruka's brother, who stood just as tall as she did, waited for a response, tension running through his frame. Short-cut, tatty, white blonde hair hung about his nicely paled face, framing his rather handsome face adorned with the look of unease. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Haruka turned back towards him and gave a hesitant smile. " Very well Joukai," she said with a slow nod. "I will join you."  
  
The dinner that evening was in a joyous mood. The royal family of Neptune had come, as well as most of the Uranus descendants. The dinning hall had been elegantly decorated with the family colors of navy blue and gold in streamers, table covers, and window shades. The high domed ceiling was done in a gothic style with the roof painted in an elaborate illustration of the sky on earth. To the northern end the ceiling was done in the night sky, and down towards the south it became day. The tables themselves lined through the center of the dinning hall and were surrounded by the many guests. Maids and other servants ran to-and-fro from the kitchen with trays of steaming foods and drinks to the seated guests. The echoing sounds of trays clanking and joyous conversations came together in the typical sounds of a polite dinner. Haruka was seated at the far end on the other side of her mother, her father at the end, and then across from her sat her brother and then Micheru, who's family was seated accordingly on her right. Haruka herself could not take her eyes off the beautiful girl that was seated across from her. Each time Micheru looked her way, however, Haruka was quick to advert her eyes. She received a strange feeling from her brother's girlfriend, one she couldn't quite describe with words. It was a mixture of strange attraction and foreboding, as if a premonition had descended upon her, and the girl promised to be a large part of the close approaching future. Dinner was soon served, and the people ate pleasantly. Haruka strayed from conversation many times, and made little comments as Joukai and Micheru spoke with ease with her parents. Many times Haruka was pulled into the conversation by her mother and a few times by Micheru. It seemed that the young girl was enthusiastic about meeting the people that were kin to the man she now loved. Haruka was quick to stray politely each time, and was finally pleased to see dessert served.  
Joukai then stood and gently rapped his spoon on his glass, calling the attention of the people around them. A hush fell over the dinning hall and soon the echoes of the voices faded into oblivion. Micheru looked up curiously and locked eyes with Joukai who was now looking down at her affectionately. He gently took her by the hand and pulled her up to stand next to him. Everybody knew what was about to happen, and smiles of anticipation appeared on many faces. Micheru looked as if she was about to faint and a twinkling came to her eyes that seemed almost magical. Haruka looked down, a sudden surge of jealousy coming over her, soon followed by a premonition of doom that made her look up suddenly. The northern peak of the ceiling cracked, the gentle portrait of the moon split in two. Soon to follow, the moon fell from the ceiling and it crashed to the ground.  
Screams came from the people as they leapt from their seats and ran for the exit on the other side of the room. As the dust and rubble settled, a dark mass was kneeling upon the ground, the swirling shadows that made up its massive figure took on a humanoid shape. As it stood, the top point reached about fifteen feet tall and about two wide. Glowing crimson eyes opened in cat-like slits as they settled on the Uranus Royal Family who was the last to attempt fleeing.  
As Haruka stood her mother fled, lead by her father. They were aging and they knew that they would be little use fighting. Rather, they stood by the exit to watch their children battle the creature. Joukai stood and set Micheru behind him, and found to his surprise, that she pushed past him and thrust her hand into the air. "Neptune Planet Power!.Make Up!"  
Joukai watched stunned as Micheru morphed before him, but Haruka paid no mind to the other girl as she thrust her own hand into the air. "Uranus Planet Power!. Make Up!"  
Haruka came out of her morph just as the creature attacked, and was suddenly plowed over by the beast, charging at her brother. 'What?!' She thought to herself, 'Why?!' Joukai was hit full force by the demon and received three long claws through his abdomen before he could draw his sword.  
Micheru let out a piercing scream, but Haruka quickly moved to attack it before her brother received further damage. "WORLD SHAKING!" She cried, summoning the large orb of power to her open palm and sending it flying at the shadow creature. It screamed as its back was hit by the blast, and its shadowy figure was reduced to smoke and ash.  
As the beast was demolished, Joukai was dropped to the ground. The large holes bled excessively from his abdomen, the ground beneath him and his clothes now soaked in crimson.  
  
.To be continued. 


End file.
